


Silencio en Auschwitz

by Steildottir



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 11:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steildottir/pseuds/Steildottir
Summary: Jakub y Eliska eran dos hermanos que emprendieron un viaje hacía una de las más terribles creaciones de la humanidad solamente para salvar a su querido hermano mayor, Feliks.Eliska estaba secretamente enamorada de su hermano, Jakub, pensando que su amor no era correspondido, ella calló hasta ése momento.Ambos están decididos a volver a ver a su hermano, sea cómo sea.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta fue mi primera historia, la primera que escribi.

Jakub salió de su casa saltando desde la ventana de una de las habitaciones de la planta baja.

El chico estaba decidido a sacar a su hermano mayor de ése lugar, aún que eso significara dejar atrás a su hermana.

Solamente llevaba dos suéteres y una bufanda tejida por su hermano (y por su hermana, pero en ese entonces era demasiado pequeña para poder sostener una aguja.)

Se aferró a la prenda, era lo único que tendría para recordarla.  
Era ahora o nunca.

Emprendió camino hacía su viaje, indeciso. ¿Donde estaba esa decisión que sentía antes de pisar el césped de su patio?

\- ¡Jakub! - Lo llamó una voz bastante conocida. El chico paró, tensandose.

\- ¡Deberías estar durmiendo! - Le reprendió él, desviando la mirada al marco de la ventana de arriba donde se encontraba su hermana.

\- ¡Lo mismo digo! - Respondió la checa. - ¡¿Que se supone que haces en medio de éste frío afuera y a éstas horas de la noche?! - Preguntó, histérica.

Jakub guardó silencio unos segundos y se armó de valor para decirlo. - ¡Iré a buscar a Feliks! - Ya veía venir los comentarios hirientes y sarcásticos de su hermana.

Pero extrañamente no dijo nada.

\- Espera allí. - Ordenó la checa.  
Jakub no entendía que le pasaba, ¿Tal vez bajaría para golpearlo por decir semejante estupidez? Tembló ante la posibilidad.

La chica desapareció del marco de la ventana.

Jakub la esperaba con nerviosismo.

Con lentitud la chica abrió la puerta, al salir cerró con cuidado de no hacer el menor ruido que pueda despertar a quien dormía plácidamente dentro, sin la menor idea de lo que pasaba entre los dos hermanos.

\- ¿Que es esto? - Preguntó el eslovaco cuando la checa le lanzó una de sus camperas a la cara.

Al quitarse la prenda de la cara observó que la checa vestía sus mejores prendas de invierno y que además llevaba consigo una mochila.

No necesitaba que se lo dijera para comprender la situación.

\- ¿En serio piensas que sobrevivirás con solo dos suéteres y una bufanda mal hecha? - Cuestionó ella.

\- Bueno.. Yo.. - Balbuceó. ¿Que podría responder en ese momento?

La checa rodó los ojos y empezó a caminar, dejando al eslovaco atrás, perdido en sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Tu también irás? - Preguntó. Aunque estuviera más claro que el agua, todavía no podía creerselo.

\- ¿No es obvio? - Respondió sin detenerse y sin volverse a mirar atrás.

\- ¡No puedes! - Protestó, corriendo para alcanzarla.

\- ¡Tu tampoco y pensabas irte!

\- ¡Es peligroso! - Seguía protestando cómo si sus palabras podrían llegarle a una checa terca.

\- Disculpame, pero tu eras el idiota que estaba por ir solo a buscar a nuestro hermano en un lugar lleno de nazis genocidas con armas, y además, solamente con dos suéteres en medio del tremendo frío que está haciendo ahora.

Jakub ya no sabía que responder, ella tenía toda la razón.   
Pero él no sabe cómo rendirse.. Así que siguió protestando. - En parte tienes razón pero.. ¡No puedes ir!

\- ¡No pienso dejarte solo! - Confesó a gritos, volteando a verle directo a los ojos.  
Cuando cayó en cuenta de lo dicho, se sonrojó bastante.

Le dio la espalda a su hermano, avergonzada y con la esperanza de que no se haya percatado de su sonrojo. ¿Cómo es que podía ser tan tonta?

\- Solamente camina. - Ordenó en un susurro, siguió caminando.

El eslovaco paró abruptamente de seguirle. ¿Acaso ella sentía lo mismo..? No. No podría ser. Solamente era una preocupación de hermanos, ¿Verdad?

Debía reaccionar, ella estaba desapareciendo en la nieve y debía alcanzarla.

Esbozó una sonrisa ladina.

Corrió para alcanzarla y entrelazó sus manos.

Eliska bajó la mirada a su mano derecha, estaba junta con la mano de Jakub.

Un sonrojó cubrió sus mejillas.  
Maldecía el no poder ocultar sus sentimientos hacía su propio hermano.

\- No te separes de mi, estaremos bien mientras estemos juntos.. - Apretó con fuerza la mano contraria.

\- Lo dice el idiota que pensaba en irse sin mi. - Comentó sarcástica mientras le devolvía el apretón con la misma fuerza.

Y ambos caminaron hacía Auschwitz, seguros de que volverían a ver a su hermano.

Seguridad que acabó cuando pisaron el suelo del campo.

Cuando Jakub no podia seguirle el paso a Eliska.

Cuando se dieron cuenta que en su futuro no estaba escrito el volverse a ver con Feliks.

Cuando se dieron cuenta que iban a morir en la fria nieve de la epoca.

Cuando se dieron cuenta que el destino no los quería juntos.


	2. Šála.

Iluminando la vacía casa abandonada donde se encontraban los dos hermanos pasaba un coche militar de la Alemania Nazi en la desierta calle.

La chica suspiró alivio, le sorprendía la suerte que estaban teniendo en esos momentos. — Esos imbéciles, estamos frente a ellos y no se dan cuenta. Qué fácil. — Comentó sarcástica.

— ¡Eliska! No digas eso.. — Protestó su hermano, no le agradaba la actitud que había tomado la checa.

Ella rodó los ojos y se escuchó un bostezo por su parte.

Eso alarmó al eslovaco.   
— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó con cierto tono de preocupación.   
Había notado varios cambios en la personalidad de su hermana; estaba de mal humor (mucho más que antes.), era más distante y más callada con él, eso llegaba a doler, mucho.

Obviamente no estaban bien, es decir, salieron de su casa para buscar a su hermano que se encontraba en un lugar lleno de nazis, que además quedaba lejísimos, con un frío de la mierda y para colmo, los alemanes los perseguían gracias a que su madre si avisó a las autoridades.

Si estar bien significaba eso, la checa lo estaba, ambos lo estaban.

Asintió con la cabeza y volvió a sentarse, dándole la espalda al eslovaco.

— No tengas miedo. — Es lo único que atinó a decir el mayor.

— De nosotros dos, tu eres el que más asustado está. Suenas cómo Feliks. — Comentó sarcástica, pero al pronunciar en nombre del mayor una sensación de tristeza le invadió.. ¿Estará muerto? No quería saberlo.  
¿Estará vivo? No quería saber ni en que condiciones.

El eslovaco se percató de eso.  
Se levantó del suelo donde se encontraba sentado y fue hacía donde su hermana, se sentó a su lado y entrelazó sus manos.

— Tranquila, estaremos bien si permanecemos juntos. — Intentó tranquilizar a su hermana. Pero sabía que era más para convencerse a si mismo que a Eliska.

— Estoy tranquila.

— No lo estás.

— Tampoco tu.

El eslovaco sonrió, al menos discutir por nimiedades no había cambiado en ellos.

— Te protegeré. — Murmuró la checa que había posado su cabeza en el hombro del eslovaco hace un momento atrás.  
Eso fue más para convencerse a si misma que a su hermano, no podría perdonarse que algo le sucediera a su hermano estando con ella.

— Lo sé. — Afirmó, abrazando a la menor. — Por si acaso, traje esto. — Metió su mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó de la misma una navaja.

La checa se quedó mirando el objeto fijamente. Estaba sorprendida.  
¿Cuando lo habría tomado?   
Quería preguntarle, pero sus palabras no se atrevieron a salir de sus secos labios.

El chico al notar que su hermana estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, apretó con más fuerza su mano sabiendo que eso la haría volver en si.

— Será mejor que nos vayamos ya. — Sentenció el eslovaco mientras se levantaba y sacudía su ropa. — No podemos quedarnos aquí por siempre.

— Sí. — Fue lo único que atinó a decir y imitó la acción del eslovaco, siguiéndole el paso.

Jakub abrió la puerta con precaución.  
En ese momento un gélido viento los azotó.

Por alguna razón, el eslovaco sintió que la checa no estaba lo suficientemente abrigada. (Aún que ella tuviera guantes y demás y aunque él fuera quien estuviera menos abrigado de los dos.)

El chico se volteó frente a su hermana y antes de que la checa preguntara que pasaba, Jakub cubrió el cuello de Eliska con su bufanda.

Un ligero tono rojo cubrió las mejillas de la de cabellos cortos.

Aún que la sensación cálida de la bufanda era agradable, la checa no lo necesitaba, estaba más que abrigada. (Y tampoco es que quisiera que el eslovaco se enfermara.)

— No la necesito. — Se negó la castaña mientras tironeo una de las partes de la bufanda. — Tu estás más desabrigado que yo, la necesitas más. — Estaba dispuesta a quitarse la bufanda, pero el eslovaco se lo impidió posando sus manos sobre las suyas.

— Quedatela, por favor. — Pidió casi suplicando, con una sonrisa triste adornando su cansado rostro.

Eliska no pudo negarse, jamás podría negarse a su hermano, asintió con la cabeza.

— Vámonos. — Jakub tomó la mano de su hermana, la miró para luego regalarle una sonrisa.

La checa le devolvió el agarre y también una ladina sonrisa.

★

 

Otro capítulo de éste fic.  
'Šála' que significa bufanda en checo. (Originalidad ante todo.)  
Disfruten.


	3. Vlak.

Bajó el intenso frío, ambos hermanos corrían tomados de la mano.

Pero Eliska no podía seguirle el paso a Jakub.  
En vez de correr tras Jakub, ella estaba siendo arrastrada por él. La castaña tenía la respiración entrecortada.

Además sentía que su hermano estaba demasiado lejos, tanto que no podría alcanzarle y que pronto su figura desaparecería entre la fría nieve, dejándola atrás. Y eso no es lo que quería.

Intentó llamarlo varias veces, pero su garganta seca le impedía levantar la voz a un tono que el eslovaco escuchara.

Debía alzar la voz, no debía perderlo, no soportaría una pérdida más.

Sus manos en ese instante se separaron. Se escuchó el llamado de Eliska a Jakub, que resonó entre la nieve y la desierta calle.

En ese momento las piernas de la checa no podían sostener el peso de su cuerpo.

Jakub volteó rápidamente a ver a su hermana.

\- ¡Eliska! ¿Que pasa? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? - Preguntó, más que preocupado.

Pero Eliska no respondía.

\- ¡Eliska! - Seguía llamándola, ¿Por que respondía? Empezaba a preocuparse mucho más.

Si se quedaban allí un tiempo más, era posible que algún alemán los encontrara.

Jakub estaba entre socorrer a lo que sea que le pasase a su hermana o levantarla y seguir corriendo cómo pudiese.

Pero el sonido de un sollozo de parte de Eliska le impidió moverse.

\- ¿Eli..? - Otra vez no respondió. El eslovaco no tuvo más remedio abrazarla. Luego de un momento, Eliska correspondió al abrazo. Jakub sintió una sensación de alivio por eso.

Se atrevió a preguntar. - ¿Que es lo que pasa, Eliska?

La checa se separó de él, cortando el abrazo. Jakub la observó extrañado.

Guardó silencio un buen rato, observando sus manos cómo si fueran lo más interesante del mundo. - Tengo miedo. - Confesó, en un murmuro.

\- Eliska.. Es normal tener miedo.. Es decir, vamos directo a un lugar lleno de genocidas. - En su intento de calmar a su hermana, olvidó medir sus palabras. Estaba seguro que aquello que dijo no la habría calmado ni un poco.

\- No es eso. - Aclaró.

\- ¿Que? - El eslovaco clavó sus ojos en el rostro de su hermana.

\- Es miedo a otra cosa.

\- ¿A que? - Volvió a llenarse de valor para preguntar.

\- No puedo decírtelo.

\- ¿Por que? - Cada respuesta que le daba a sus preguntas generaba otra pregunta. Estaba hastiado por tanto misterio. Ya no entendía lo que pasaba por la mente de su hermana.

\- Porque.. Si lo digo me odiarás. - ¿Cómo le diría a su propio hermano que no lo ve cómo debería ser?

\- Eliska, yo jamás te odiaría. - Jakub decía la verdad, lo único que podía hacer era quererla.

\- Por esto sí.

Antes de poder replicar, Jakub vio a lo lejos un vehículo asomarse.

El miedo se apoderó de él, no podía reaccionar, solamente se quedó mirando el vehículo asomarse.

Eliska para suerte para ambos, se percató de ambas cosas.

Tomó la mano del eslovaco y lo arrastró hacía los adentros de un oscuro callejón.

Ambos esperaron a que el coche pasara.

Había un silencio absoluto, salvó el sonido de sus agitadas respiraciones.

El coche al fin pasó.

Ambos suspiraron, aliviados.

Pero volvieron a tensarse cuando vieron personas pasar.  
No eran nazis.. Ni policiales.. ¿Eran civiles?

\- Judíos. - Sentenció Jakub.

\- Jakub.. Ellos van donde está Feliks.

\- Lo sé.

\- Vayamos con ellos. - Sentenció.

\- ¿Estás loca? - Preguntó, observando a su hermana.

Ella estaba más que decidida a ir con ellos.

\- Tal vez.

\- Pero..

\- No sabemos cómo llegar a ése lugar, éste es nuestro mejor medio de transporte. - Sabía que intentar convencerlo de ir era imposible y viceversa.

\- Eliska.. Estás hablando sin pensar.. - La reprochó, tomando su mano.

\- ¡No es así! - Ella se soltó de su agarre. - Podemos mezclarnos fácilmente, ¡El tren nos llevará con Feliks! - Dicho esto la checa corrió a mezclarse con ésa pobre gente.

\- ¡Eliska, vuelve! - Pero había reaccionado muy tarde, la checa ya se había ido.

No tuvo más remedio que seguirla, no la dejaría sola por su cuenta.

La buscaba con la mirada en medio de toda esa pobre gente. (Que por ser un obstáculo en sus caminos, lo empujaban para poder pasar.)  
No podía encontrarla.  
El miedo y la desesperación volvieron a apoderarse de él.   
Su único soporte ante la situación era su hermana, y ahora que no estaba, ¿Que podría hacer él? Nada.   
Eliska era la 'fuerte' de los dos, él no era más que un miedoso escondiendose detrás de su hermana para no luchar.

Alguien tomó su mano con fuerza, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y de ser consumido por la desesperación de otra pérdida más.

Sonrió aliviado al saber que se trataba de Eliska.

Ambos caminaron hacía los vagones del tren, Eliska mirando hacia delante y Jakub observándola a ella.   
En respuesta Eliska apretó con un poco de fuerza su mano, sonriendo ladina sin despejar la vista del frente.

Entraron al vagón, el corazón de Jakub se aceleró mucho más, apretó con más fuerza la mano de la checa.

\- Tranquilo, Jakub.

\- Hmmmn..

\- Ya.

\- Hmmmn.

\- Voy a golpearte.

\- Está bien.

Cuando el vagón estuvo lo suficientemente lleno, el tren empezó a moverse.

Ya no había marcha atrás.


	4. Pozdravy.

Los dos hermanos se encontraban sentados contra una de las paredes del tren.  
No tenían ni idea de cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que entraron.

— Dios.. No puedo creer que hice semejante estupidez.. — Se quejaba Eliska. — ¡¿Por que no me detuviste?! — Le reprochó a su hermano.

— ¡¿Que?! ¡¿Ahora yo tengo la culpa?! — Se quejó a gritos, estaba seguro que alguien le gritaría improperios por alzar tanto la voz.

— Sí.

— ¡¿Por que?!

— ¡Por no detenerme!

— ¡Tu te fuiste!

— ¡Tu fuiste muy lento!

— ¡Tu una irresponsable!

— ¡Oye!

— ¡CALLENSE! — Gritó un señor bastante mayor en polaco. Cómo ellos discutían en checo, el señor lo les entendía pero aún así era molesto que lo único que se escuchara en el vagón fueran sus gritos. Eliska se disculpó por ambos en el idioma del viejo.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio.

Eliska agarraba con firmeza la bufanda, le recordaba cuando ayudó a Feliks a tejerla.

~

— ¿Que haces Feliks? — Preguntó una pequeña niña castaña, entrando a la casa luego de estar jugando en el patio.

— Tejiendo una bufanda. — Respondió, sonriente.

La niña se acercó. — ¿Para quien?

— Para Jakub. — Respondió con tranquilidad.

— ¿Por que? — Volvió a preguntar.

— ¿Por que debes preguntar tanto, Eliska? — Su hermana jamás preguntaba tanto, ¿Será porque estaba creciendo?

— ¡Quiero saber! — Exclamó, algo molesta.

— Ya sabes un montón, más que yo tal vez. — Desvío su mirada de la bufanda a la niña.

— ¿Me dirás porque? — Lo observó, paciente.

— Tal vez.

— ¡Feliks!

— ¡Bien! — Se rindió, no podía contra su hermana. — Lo hago porque últimamente veo que no tiene suficiente ropa de invierno y tengo miedo de que se enferme.

La niña guardó silencio por unos momentos, ella tampoco quería que su hermano se enfermase. — ¡Dejame tejerla!

— ¿Que? ¡No! — Alejó las agujas de la niña. — Eres muy pequeña para sostener una aguja.

— ¡Puedo aprender! — Replicó.

— ¡Dije que no!

— P-Pero..

Suspiró, en verdad no podía contra su hermana. — Está bien, sientate. — Hizo un pequeño espacio en el sofá. La checa estaba apunto de agarrar la aguja. — Oh, no. — Volvió a alejar el objeto de ella.

— ¡Pero dijiste..!

— Jamás dije que podrías usar la aguja.

— ¿Entonces que haré?

— Sostén esto. — Le entregó una canasta con unos hilos de colores, sosteniendo el hilo que Feliks usaba para hacer la bufanda.

La checa con tal de hacer algo por Jakub, se quedó en silencio y conforme con su papel.

~

— ¿Recordando? — La voz del eslovaco la sacó de sus pensamientos.

— Por desgracia, sí. — Suspiró.

— La bufanda.. ¿Verdad?

— Sí.

— Recuerdo cuando Feliks me la regalo..

~

— ¿P-Para mi? — El Eslovaco observaba la bufanda que justamente era de su color favorito.

— Sí. — Respondió el mayor, feliz de que a su hermano le haya gustado su regalo.

— Wow, gracias! — Jakub rodeó su cuello con la bufanda.

— No me lo agradezcas sólo a mi.. Eliska ayudó.

— Ya veo.. — Desvió su mirada a su hermana y le regaló una sonrisa. — Gracias Eliska!

— No es nada. Feliks no puede hacer nada sin mi. — Dijo con cierto orgullo, cómo si ella sola hubiera tejido la bufanda.

— ¡Oye! — Protestó el rubio.

~

— Esa bufanda trae muchos recuerdos..

— Sí..

— ¿Te acuerdas la vez que te perdiste en la biblioteca?

— No me perdí. Yo quería quedarme.

— Luego Feliks intentaba negociar contigo para que salgas.

— Tuvo que comprarme todos los libros que quisiera. — Sonrió triunfante al recordarlo. — ¿Te acuerdas cuando te caíste de la bicicleta y llorabas cómo bebé?

— ¡Jamás lloré! — Protestó.

— No mientas, yo estaba allí.

— Hmpf.

— Recuerdo muchas cosas.. Lindas y tristes.. — Murmuró.

— Sí.. 

Tristes cómo aquella vez que Feliks volvió a casa, golpeado, sucio y herido.   
Tristes cómo aquella vez que sus padres los dejaron por su cuenta. Tristes cómo muchas cosas en sus vidas que no hay tiempo para contar.

— Jakub. — Lo llamó luego de un momento interminable de silencio.

— ¿Que? — Preguntó, volviendo la mirada a su hermana.

— Dame tu navaja. — Ordenó en tono de petición.

— ¡¿Que?!

— No alces la voz. — No quería otra vez al viejo polaco encima. — La navaja. — Volvió a repetir.

Jakub dudo un momento, pero luego se la dio. Eliska agradeció.

— Cuando lleguemos nos van a separar. — Contó.

— ¿Eh? — Balbuceó. No sabía de que hablaba su hermana.

— Separan a mujeres y hombres. — Explicó al notar de que su hermano no entendió.

Los ojos de Jakub se abrieron cómo platos, el no quería eso. Él quería estar con ella, juntos.

— Pero si me hago pasar por hombre.. — Vio a navaja, ése objeto decidía si ellos estarían juntos o no.

— Eliska no estarás... — La vio, aterrorizado, sabía lo que pensaba hacer.

Pero era tarde, Eliska empezó a cortar su cabello con la navaja.

★

 

[ Pozdravy, en checo y en eslovaco significa recuerdos.


	5. Bozk

Jakub observó impotente a su hermana.

Por alguna razón no podía moverse, solamente veía sus cabellos caer en el sucio suelo del vagón del tren.

La checa estaba reprimiendo sus sentimientos. De alguna manera el cortar su cabello era una forma de descargar su pesar.

Eliska terminó de cortar su cabello, abrió los ojos lentamente. Cómo si esperase que al abrir los ojos ella estuviese en la comodidad de su casa leyendo un libro junto a sus dos hermanos. Pero eso no es lo que pudo ver por desgracia.

— Toma. — Dijo cómo si nada hubiera pasado, entregándole la navaja a Jakub.

A el eslovaco le temblaba la mano, ni siquiera podía sostenerla cómo es debido.

La castaña observó a la nada. Porque sus ojos ya no representaban optimismo o si quiera una pequeña pizca de esperanza.

Jakub observaba la navaja cómo si ésta estuviera cubierta de sangre.  
Él se preguntaba el por qué del cambio en la personalidad de su hermana. ¿Acaso era solamente el estar en su situación actual? ¿O era otra cosa? ¿Que era lo que escondía su hermana? ¿Cómo se sentía realmente? Ya no lograba comprenderla cómo antes.

Eliska sostuvo con fuerza la mano de Jakub. — Tu mano está fría. — Comentó, con un tono apagado de voz.

— Hace frío.. — Se forzó a sonreír, tristemente.

— Estás desabrigado. No sé por que me diste tu bufanda. — Le reprochó. El eslovaco sabía que la checa estaba enojada con él por eso, pero él no le dejaría devolverle la bufanda.

— Pensé que tenías frío.. — Rió levemente.

— Pensaste mal. — Otra vez las respuestas cortantes que tanto le dolían al eslovaco.

— Tal vez..

La checa se quedó un momento en silencio. Luego tomó al eslovaco y apoyó la cabeza ajena contra su pecho.

— ¿Que..? — Preguntó, incrédulo por la repentina acción. Estaba sonrojándose.

— No creas que no me di cuenta de que no dormiste en varios días. Aprovecha esto. — A la checa se le hacía demasiado difícil el ocultar sus sentimientos, debía tener una buena excusa para acercarse a su hermano.

Es eslovaco cerró los ojos, pero estaba seguro de que no iba a dormir. Reprimió un estornudo, estaba por enfermarse.

La checa pasaba sus manos por los claros cabellos de Jakub.

Eliska aún se reprendía por hacer semejante estupidez, ahora los dos estaban allí, encerrados en un vagón hasta el tope de gente directo a un campo de exterminio. Se preguntaba porque lo había hecho ¿Que es lo que estaba cegándola en ese momento?

Jakub por su parte intentaba recordar cosas buenas que hubieran pasado en su niñez y adolecencia, quería estar ajeno a su situación actual. Solamente quería hundirse y jamás volver.

Pero un gritó los alarmó a ambos.

— ¿Que está pasando? —Preguntó Jakub, reincorporándose. No había entendido ya que el bullicio y el que no entendiera ni un poco de polaco no le ayudaba en nada.

— Encontraron un agujero. — Traducio la castaña, inexpresiva.

— Vamos. — Sentenció el eslovaco, parándose de su lugar mientras tomaba de la mano a su hermana y se hacía pasó entre la gente.

— ¿Que? ¡Espera! — Ya no se podía negar, sentía un gran deja-vu.

Nadie se animaba a saltar con el tren en movimiento, así que los dejaron pasar mirándolos con rareza.

Jakub observaba el agujero que daba directo a las vías.

— ¡Jakub, Si saltamos no creo que salgamos bien..! — Tomó del brazo al eslovaco, estaba muy cerca del borde y podría caer.

— Si pero.. Si nos quedamos aquí.. — Balbuceó.

— No hay manera, Jakub. — Intentaba convencerlo, ¿Era mejor caer por el agujero, estar mal heridos (y sin ningún tipo de asistencia médica para variar.) en medio de la nieve y tan lejos de el maldito campo? Eliska no lo creía así.

Jakub observaba a su alrededor, necesitaba algo con que cubrir a Eliska para que amortiguara su caída.

Hasta que lo hayo. A su lado un par de mantas estaban cubriendo a una mujer ya muerta.

— Perdoname. — Se disculpó con el cadáver mientras removía las mantas con suavidad. 

Fue hacía su hermana. — No protestes. — Advirtió antes de que su hermana abriera la boca para hablar.  
La cubrió con la manta, una vieja los ayudó también. Ambos agradecieron y se lamentaron al no poder ayudarlos.

— ¡No haré esto! ¡Jamás dejaría que..! — Fue interrumpida con el beso de su hermano en sus labios.

No hubo momento para que ambos pudieran sentir algún tipo de emoción por el beso ya que Jakub con precaución y cuidado, lanzó a Eliska por el agujero del tren.

La checa se dio varios golpes, pero fueron opacados por las mantas. Se despojó de las mismas y miró aterrada al tren en marcha que se alejaba. ¿Jakub no saltaría? ¿La dejaría sola? Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de solo pensarlo.

Intentó levantarse torpemente.

El llamado de Eliska a Jakub se oyó por el lugar deshabitado, resonando cómo eco.


	6. Naděje

Eliska observaba al tren alejarse con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo, aferrándose a la bufanda, era lo único 'vivo' que tenía del eslovaco.

Sus lágrimas caídas dejaban pequeños huecos en la nieve.

— Jakub.. — Murmuró. Aferrándose con más fuerza a la bufanda. ¿Por que aún no caía del tren? Se rehusaba a pensar que el eslovaco la hubiese dejado sola. Que la hubiese abandonado.

Se rehusaba a pensar que jamás se disculpó por haberlo tratado tan mal. Que jamás pudo decirle cuando lo quería. Su corazón estaba contrayéndose. No podía con dos pérdidas. Quería solamente desaparecer entre la fría y blanca nieve. ¿Que habían hecho ellos para merecerse tanto sufrimiento? No lograba comprenderlo.

Volvió a alzar la vista al tren, no iba a perder la esperanza. No aún.

Por sus lágrimas, su vista se había nublado, pero eso no pudo evitar que se percatara de una silueta en la lejanía.

Debía ser él.

Se levantó torpemente y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacía la figura tirada en la fría nieve.

Su corazón latía fuertemente, ¿Era quizás por el suspenso o porqué estaba corriendo? Eso no le interesaba ahora.

Cuando llegó, sonrió aliviada, sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas y se lanzó a abrazarlo. ¡Sí era él!

— Eliska, para.. Me estás asfixiando.. — Se quejó el eslovaco. Pero estaba feliz de volver a verla y de que ella le abrazara. Sus ojos también lo traicionaron y derramó varias lágrimas.

— Por el amor a Dios, callate. — Siseo. ¡Arruinaba el ambiente! Que entienda que ella pensaba que no lo volvería a ver.

Jakub sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo. Se quedaron así por un buen rato. Porque.. Sería el último abrazo que se darían. Ambos lo sentían así.

Pero Jakub debía decirlo y afrontar las consecuencias. (Aún que no queria algún golpe en su rostro por parte de cierta chica)

— Eliska.. Sobre el.. — Carraspeo. — B-Beso.. — Susurró, era vergonzoso para él. (Y estaba seguro que para ella también)

La chica se alertó. No iban a hablar de eso. No ahora. — ¡C-Cierto! ¿T-Te puede levantar? — Ignoró olímpicamente la pregunta de su hermano.

— C-Creo que si.. — Jakub decidió hacer la prueba. Se levantó lentamente, pero al pisar con su pie derecho, perdió el equilibrio. La checa estuvo allí para sostenerlo antes de que se estrelle contra el suelo.

No puede ser. Vaya suerte que tenían.

— Jakub.. ¿Estás bien..? — La checa estaba más que preocupada, observaba la rodilla herida del eslovaco.

— Lo estoy.. Creo que me fracture la rodilla o algo así.. — Ahora si se sentía cómo una carga para la checa. — Perdón..

— ¡Lamentarte no soluciona nada! Además no es tu culpa.. — Bueno, si lo era pero ella quería levantarle el ánimo. — Vamos, apoyate en mi. — La checa pasó el brazo del chico por su hombro. — Empieza a mover el trasero. — Ordenó.

— ¿Por que no puedes decir cosas lindas en vez de insultos? — Jakub aguantaba los improperios de Eliska desde pequeños, por alguna razón ahora le molestaba.

— Porque de nosotros dos alguien tiene que ser el fuerte.

— ¿Me estás diciendo débil? — Eso le ofendió, mucho.

— Sí. — Confesó, guardándose una risilla.

— ¡Oye!

— ¿Que partes de que te calles no se entiende?

— Eres malvada.

— ¡Sh!

— ¡No, tu sh!

— ¡Estás siendo infantil!

— ¡Tu también!

— ¡Callate!

— ¡No!

Los dos cruzaron miradas feroces. Sonrieron para luego reír.   
Sus tontas peleas siempre los animaban.

Caminaron en silencio en dirección a su hermano. No iban a rendirse tan fácilmente. Una bala tendría que atravesarlos antes de perder la esperanza.


	7. Výstřel.

Eliska caminaba con Jakub apoyado en ella entre la nieve ya que éste no podía caminar por si solo.

No le molestaba eso, le molestaba que se hiciese el fuerte aún que su alma rezara por llorar aún que sea un poco.

— Desde que te lastimaste, retuviste las ganas de llorar. — Comentó, sin apartar la vista de su camino.

— Eso es mentira. — Respondió rápidamente, volteando la mirada.

— Es verdad. — Volvió a insistir ella.

— Que no. — Pero era cierto. Le dolía tanto que parecía necesitar llorar para que su dolor cesase.

"Que terco" se dijo a si misma la checa.  
"Que terca" se dijo a si mismo el eslovaco.

— Tus ojos..

— ¿Que?

— Estás llorando.

El eslovaco se secó rápidamente las lágrimas que sobresalían inconscientemente. — No es cierto.. Es solamente el resfrío..

La chica abrió la boca para decir algo, pero el sonido de un disparó los asustó a ambos.

Ambos observaron a todas direcciones, alertas y atentos al peligro.

— ¡¿De dónde vino?! — Preguntó con desesperación el eslovaco.

Eliska lo lanzó detrás de unas cajas y un muro para ambos resguardarse.

— ¿Que vamos a hacer? — Preguntó otra vez el eslovaco.

Pero en la nieve vio rastros de sangre.. Su herida no estaba sangrando.. Eso significaba que..

Volvió la vista a la checa con terror en sus ojos, en efecto, habían herido a Eliska.

El brazo de la checa estaba sangrando, los pasos de la persona que les disparó estaban demasiado cerca.. En momentos así, Jakub no sabía que hacer.

"Aún no es momento de rendirse, estamos cerca" se repetía la chica mentalmente, cómo si sus pensamientos pudiesen llegar a su hermano, mientras observaba el terror y la desesperación que había en los ojos eslovacos.

— Eliska.. — Tomó sus manos enguantadas, y la observó tiernamente. — Si lo que voy a hacer no sale bien..

— ¿Que? — La chica desvío la mirada de sus manos a los ojos eslovacos.

— Te quiero.. Pero no cómo hermanos..

— Jakub, ¿Que demonios?

Él se levantó rápidamente y esperó a que el hombre estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para lanzarse encima de él.

Durante el forcejeo de la pelea, Jakub logró tirar la pistola cerca de Eliska, aúnque la menor no se daría cuenta hasta más tarde ya que lo único que hacía era mirar con horror la lucha.

El hombre, tiró a Jakub en el suelo y empezó a patearlo. Al parecer no sé dio cuenta de que había otra chica allí y el peligro que significaba para su vida.

Eliska buscaba algo con que golpear al hombre, pero solamente encontró la pistola.. Tendría que hacerlo al parecer.

Tomó en mano el arma con todo el dolor que implicaba la herida, recargo y se escuchó un disparo que ambos hombres no vieron venir.

Los golpes a Jakub cesaron. Se quitó de encima el cuerpo y se levantó cómo pudo del suelo, ya que Eliska tenía su mirada centrada en sus manos... Le había disparado a un hombre y lo había matado.

— Eli.. — La llamó con un tono de voz bajo ya que se le dificultaba hablar.. El hombre lo había molido a golpes, más su resfrío y una pierna rota.. Genial.

— ... ¿Que acabo de hacer..? — Se preguntó a si misma, con una mezcla de sentimientos que ni ella lograba entender.

— Me salvaste. — Respondió él apoyando su mano en su hombro.

— ¡Pero..! — La chica volvió su mirada a Jakub, más no terminó su frase al ver el rostro golpeado que tenía su hermano. — Dios mio.. Jakub, tu rostro..

— No te preocupes.. — En verdad le costaba hablar. — Sigamos caminando.. — Dijo, desviando la mirada de Eliska del cadáver.

— Apoyate en mi.. — Sugirió. — No podrías caminar sólo así..

El chico hizo una mueca cómo sonrisa y se apoyó en ella.

— El cadáver... — Empezó Eliska.

— Dejalo, la nieve se encargará.. — Debemos buscar un lugar para escondernos cuando sea de noche..

— Será mañana, ¿Verdad?

— Mañana en la noche.

— Bien.

— Lo encontraremos.

Con una con una herida de bala rozandole el brazo y con otro hecho polvo por los golpes y la herida en su rodilla que le impedía caminar, obviamente lo encontrarían pero era dudoso si lograban salir de allí los tres, con vida.


End file.
